Never Say Never
by Fanfiction Princess
Summary: *fifth year* Draco thinks he's losing his best friend so he invites her to his place for Christmas. (D/G!B)
1. Draco's Concern

**Title:** The Unthinkable  
  


**Author:** xXNaughty-By-NatureXx  
  
**E-mail:** dragonslayer_25@msn.com   
  
**Summary:** *fifth year* One Slytherin tries to save the one friendship he values the most by summoning up old memories. Are they both ready for what they thought was impossible? Are they ready for love? (D/G!B)

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In other words, I don't claim to own anything I didn't make up!

**Author's Note: **I always thought Blaise was a girl, first of all. I always wanted to write about a Slytherin since most of what I write is Gryffindor-based. I always thought that she was sensitive too, possibly even artistic. I also think she has a lot of inner demons. A brunette, long wavy hair, light hazel eyes…If you have a different idea of who she is, don't flame me saying that I'm wrong. Constructive criticism is cool though.

**~*Chapter 1*~**

_Draco's Concern_

It was late and Blaise Zabani dropped her luggage on the ground as she looked around at the room she had just entered. The Purple Room, or The Royal Suite, as she affectionately called it as a kid, had always been her home away from home. She had made it her own whenever she stayed over at her best friend Draco Malfoy's place. She had always been like the second Malfoy daughter, just like he had been the brother she never had. There was always an unspoken sense of family. It was natural. Their fathers and her mother were 'business associates' and they had always ended up at each other's houses. Also, they had spent five years going to The Dark Star Children's Academy Of Witchcraft and Wizarding together. 

She plopped onto the bed, landing on her back, and closed her eyes, remembering why she had been feeling so glum.

_"Hey, Blaise, whatcha doin' over the holidays?" Pansy had once asked in the Slytherin Common Room just a couple of weeks earlier._

_As a reply, she muttered, "I dunno…my mom's away on business and my dad's god knows where…"_

_Next to Pansy, Millicent suggested, "Do you wanna spend Christmas with my family? We're going to Paris this year…"_

_Blaise did nothing but roll her eyes since she had no intention of hanging out with lowlifes like Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode._

_Quietly, from behind her, Draco said, "We need to talk."_

_Unenthusiastically, she had let herself get pulled into a distant quiet corner._

_"I'm worried! I don't know what's been happening to you anymore, Blaise!" Draco told her._

_"Now you know how I felt during our third year!" she hissed back, "Don't you just hate it??? That's it, I'm outta here!" _

_As she tried to walk away, she felt his strong grip pull her back._

_As soon as she faced him, Draco declared, "Yes, I do. I don't want any junk like crushes and love and any of that rubbish to ruin our friendship. I don't want anything to stand between us anymore…"_

_"Listen, it's none of your business, Draco Anthony Malfoy!" she had told him with anger in her voice._

_"Yes it is, Blaise Emily Zabani, and you need to hear me out!"_

_"Okay, I'm listening…"_

_"Listen to me, B, just stay over at Malfoy Manor for the holidays, for old time's sake. I just wanna go back in time and be kids again."_

_For a while, there was silence between the both of them. Finally, after a long moment of silence, Blaise's expression had softened a bit._

_Defeated in the end, she said, "Okay, then…for old time's sake, I'll spend Christmas at your house."_

A knock on the door soon arrived and Draco's voice asked, "Blaise, can I come in?"

"Yeah!" she called out, snapping out of her trance as soon as she heard him call her name.

Draco looked down at Blaise lying on the bed, reminding himself of why he wanted her over for the holidays. "Why is this so weird now?" he asked quietly.

Blaise sat up and shrugged. "Maybe because we're growing up, Draco…" she replied just as quietly, "Maybe I'm finally growing up." She sighed as she remembered something he had said during their third year. _You expect everything to be the way it was when we were five, picking on the other children in the sandbox…here's some advice: why don't you just GROW UP, Zabani!?_

"What's with you now? I always thought you'd be the stronger one between the two of us…like a rock, not getting soft, especially after our third year." Draco exhaled deeply, punctuating his sentence.

Blaise smiled faintly. "I suppose now's my time," she ventured, "Maybe we're not meant to be like our parents."

Draco scoffed as he joined his confidant on the bed, sitting next to her. "Maybe not me. I believe it's my mother's goodness that saved me in the end but you…you're so much like your mother," he said seriously, "I don't wanna lose you…I need you…"

Blaise's hazel eyes grew wide, unsure of what was going on. She turned her head away from Draco, looking out the window to watch the moonlit sky. After a few silent minutes, she felt a hand on her shoulder for a brief moment. She turned her head again to watch as Draco stood up and left the room.

"Good night, Blaizie," he said gently, barely audible as he stepped out of the room.

She immediately answered, "Good night, Drake…"

Blaise changed into her purple nightgown and tied her long brown hair up in a ponytail. She got onto the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Where It Began

**Title:** The Unthinkable  
  


**Author:** xXNaughty-By-NatureXx  
  
**E-mail:** dragonslayer_25@msn.com   
  
**Summary:** *fifth year* One Slytherin tries to save the one friendship he values the most by summoning up old memories. Are they both ready for what they thought was impossible? Are they ready for love? (D/G!B)

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In other words, I don't claim to own anything I didn't make up!

**Author's Note: **I always thought Blaise was a girl, first of all. I always wanted to write about a Slytherin since most of what I write is Gryffindor-based. I always thought that she was sensitive too, possibly even artistic. I also think she has a lot of inner demons. A brunette, long wavy hair, light hazel eyes…If you have a different idea of who she is, don't flame me saying that I'm wrong. Constructive criticism is cool though.

**~*Chapter 2*~**

_Where It Began_

~*~

The next day, Blaise woke up early in the morning, changed into a set of winter traveling robes and put her winter cloak on. After grabbing her rucksack, she stepped out of her room, walked down the long hall and went down the long spiral staircase. She headed for the front door and started to walk. 

She didn't have a specific destination but her heart drew her to a place nearby: The Dark Star Children's Academy Of Witchcraft and Wizarding. It was a good twenty-minute walk. As she wandered around, taking the same path she had taken as a child, she saw hers and Draco's younger selves, running around, having fun. 

She finally stopped at the schoolyard where the children played. She sat on a swing, lost in a flurry of memories. She pulled out her sketchbook and a pencil then put her bag down on the ground nearby.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd find yourself here," Draco's voice came from in front of her moments later.

Blaise stopped what she was drawing, looked up and found him there, smiling. She shrugged, her expression unreadable.

Approaching, he went on, "Hard to believe we first met here ten years ago. It seems like yesterday to me…"

Blaise nodded as Draco stopped in front of her. "I guess you don't know where you're going if you don't know where you've been," she commented.

"So…now that you're here where we've been, do you know where we're going?" Draco asked unemotionally.

Blaise shrugged again. "What about you? Do you know?" she questioned.

"I honestly say I know…but all I _can _say is that I want us to figure it out together…" Draco told her, a bit of emotion slipping.

_Don't be afraid of this! _a voice said in Blaise's head. "Don't look at me like that…" she said too softly to be heard as she looked down at her feet.

Draco looked down at his own feet and wondered out loud, "Look at you like what?"

"Like _that_! Like a hurt little puppy!" she exclaimed, "It's making things so hard…"

Draco blinked. "Making what things so hard???" he demanded to know with frustration evident in his voice.

"Things in general…life," she explained, her voice quavering, "You seem to be on your way to redemption but I'm not sure I'll make it. You keep saying you're afraid to lose me but you and I both know we'll be pulled apart. You said so yourself, it'll be harder for me because both of my parents. I don't know what will happen to me…I…sometimes…I think I can do it but…I don't know…"

Draco sighed. He wrapped her left hand with both of his and kissed it. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you, Blaise. You're the only one at Hogwarts keeping me sane," he confessed.

Blaise smiled faintly and replied, "You do the same for me, Draco. So…yeah…" She swiftly changed the subject and asked, "So how's Allyssa?"

"Ally…she's great…today's her last day before Christmas holidays and I just dropped her off. She's really witty and resourceful…she can't wait to go to Hogwarts. She's been learning about how Muggles celebrate Christmas and she's been telling me about this plant, they call it mistletoe or something like that. Yeah…apparently, one Muggle Christmas tradition is that if you end up underneath the stuff with a member of the opposite sex then you have to kiss each other."

Blaise laughed lightly. "That's clever!" she exclaimed.

"So, you wanna head back and grab some hot cocoa at Wilkenford's Café on the way?" Draco suggested.

Blaise smiled brightly and nodded. Hand in hand, the pair went on their way.

~*~

        The moment they got to Wilkenford's Café, the lady behind the counter smiled at them and exclaimed, "Hey, there! Long time no see, Miss Zabani, Mr. Malfoy! My have you two grown! How have you been?"

        "We've been great, Evea!" Draco told the woman behind the counter, "We've stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays last year. Good times, right, Blaise?"

        Smiling good-naturedly, she added, "We've had a good time away at school but there's no place like home." 

        As Evea gave them their hot chocolate, they began to reminisce about their childhood and the precious moments they missed from that time long ago. 


End file.
